Blonde and Raven
by Risou
Summary: One shines like the sun and the other hails the night. A short journey through their lives before "the Hobbit". Does the love of two brothers become real love? Fili/Kili.
1. The Bow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien or PJ's "the Hobbit".**

* * *

_It is a complete mystery why I have written this considering I'm a no shipper of real characters (I usually only do game characters) but the impossible has happened. It was supposed to be a one shot until I realize I'm not cool with that idea and I decided to throw in a few more chapters to solidify my plot. It's not long or heavy, bromance and romance intended. So I hope you readers enjoy. _

_And please please please please please please forgive me for my ill knowledge about this series. I'm using whatever knowledge I have as far as I know, with an additional mixture of my own ideas. If you intend to flame me on that, please do it gently._

_Lastly, this is for you, dear heart catwesker. She's the biggest Fili/Kili shipper I've known till date so I feel that something like this should be done in accordance. Hope you enjoy it, don't burn me._

_Don't forget to leave a review!_

* * *

**Blonde and Raven**

**Chapter 01 : The Bow**

It isn't until the first leaf of autumn falls over Durin's roof that the boys realize winter is coming in weeks or perhaps even days. A humble abode called home to the brothers named Fili and Kili, in spite of the terror they live with since the day they opened eyes on Middle Earth. There wasn't a day in their childhood they didn't live by without a slap to their heads or an earful before bed. However if the fights they often get themselves in are not for honor but for shame, then bedtime could be forfeited by the likes of their unsettled anger in the room. Silently they would toss and wrestle each other over the bed and sheets until all is finished, bearing deep in their minds to execute it discreetly but of course.

Unless otherwise stated by light bumps over bed widgets or lamp tables on their faces, they would be in for another round of tongue-lashing by their beloved caretaker.

Thorin Oakenshield.

Impressive as he is to the honor bestowed, the boys have heard the legends about how their uncle had defeated the Orcs back on Moria mines after the dragon has taken Erebor. They dreamed of those words Uncle Balin would tell them in his free time, about how their uncle avenged his father and grandfather in name and death respectively. The sword he wielded in one hand and the oakenshield in the other, holding his ground and chancing his victory, perseverance determined to see to Dwarven victory. One swing of his sword and that's how it ended, in blood and defeat for the filthy creatures of greed where Uncle Thorin stood in the basking light.

But whenever the boys think of the glory them Dwarves would have felt, Uncle Balin reminds them again that there were no songs sang on that day, only tears and pain were remained.

Over the dead bodies of their kind was anguish. Uncle Thorin had never forgotten the taste of it.

"Dinner time, boys!" The terror roars from their kitchen windows, a smile gently sets off from Uncle Balin's face. Another day has come to an end, another night wanders far from their beloved Erebor.

As the brothers hustle to their cottage, Balin bids them goodnight before he whispers a small prayer for the ones who had lived through that sorrowful plight.

_Let the Durins sleep through another peaceful night._

In the silent corner their uncle sits, Fili fetches water from the kitchen past the bedtime he should have been asleep. On instinct, he pours another glass of the water aside his own, walking out to the hall holding it in hand. He settles the mug over the dwarven furniture, waiting for his uncle to take notice of his presence before he takes the seat. Putting the book away in his hand, Thorin looks in doubt at his little nephew whose hair is all messed up.

"What have you not gone to bed?" Thorin speaks concernedly.

"Uncle Thorin hasn't gone to bed either."

Fili the boy has always been the sensitive one of the two Thorin feels. His eyes are caring and courageous in ways he has never seen on another dwarf. He is kind to his bone too, like how he often protects his little brother in the dark woods. Despite the reprimandings he has given to stay away from there, he knows the boys are born with curiosity and heart of wonder, that there is no way rules would bind them down in their persistence. Dwarven stubbornness the humans say, and he without a doubt the most stubborn of them all.

Looking at the blond child once more, he picks the boy up from the floor and settles him over his lap. He runs a hair through his messy twirls, how much they reminded him of their mother who perished in the war. She was brave and courageous, caring and loving, and now Fili is the perfect depiction of her in his memories. He smiles like the sun amidst the old dwarven hearts now living in this land, whereas the raven Kili is suave like the boldest of the night. Thorin couldn't thank more that the Durins had such wonderful heirs to his line… especially when it is _time_ to return to Erebor.

"What were you reading, Uncle Thorin?" Fili's cheerful voice brings him back to their tiny house, a finger pointing at the book he places on the table.

He brings the written words over his knees and flips to a page with an inked anatomy of a lonely mountain as he speaks, "This, Fili, is Erebor. The place where we all used to live and protect with all our lives."

And as he recites their tales late into the night, Fili begins to understand their uncle was no longer the terror he and Kili perceived. Their uncle is a man to be loved by all.

He is a hero.

* * *

"Aren't you a little slow today, Fili!" Kili yells as he trespasses the dark woods that were no longer a threat as it was in their youthful days.

They have grown, under the wise and stern guidance of Thorin, into young adults groomed by the values of honor and responsibility.

In the woods they travel today, the hunt is on for the one who brings back dinner faster than they could even say dinner. A friendly competition between the brothers as always, and always is how they have led their lives together as one.

Fili laughs despite the distance Kili has pulled ahead, "It's because I've yet to start!" Not a second later, the elder blonde picks up and sprints toward his brother. He closes the distance quickly and gains on him. And in a boorish leap, he launches himself off the ground and pounces over the raven brother, both rolling into a heap off a gentle hill until they eventually stopped.

As eyes open and smile broadens, Fili tries to throw his brother off him when Kili holds him down with his brother, eyes fixating in the distance as he quietly draws the bow and arrow from his back. Fili tries to turn to see what's got his brother so interested but the young raven stops his squirming, whispering.

"Dinner… is served, Fili."

Confidently, Kili pulls the serving while he holds his breath down, concentrating. Whereas Fili, wanting to be helpful in the situation, grabs onto the sides of his brother's coat in an attempt to neutralize his adrenaline shaking. The gazette in the distance is unsuspicious, grazing grass when the nock is released. Quicker than sound travels into the blonde brother's ears, his eyes watches the arrow fly past his sight, no sooner the sound of a wailing creature fallen to the ground.

Kili grins in glee, hastily climbing off his brother whom he puts a hand out helping him up. Both brothers huddle over to their fallen prey, a look of peace sending its spirits off Middle Earth. But dwarven culture regards little of spiritual talk, they are men of the moment. Lunging the meat over his shoulders, Kili proclaims proudly, "I win."

"I created the moment of opportunity," Fili protests, knocking a fist into his arm. "And significantly, I created your weapon of choice."

By words of the bow, Kili is put to his disadvantage. Indeed, this simple makeshift of a bow is a gift from his brother a year ago, having discovered his preference for the longer-ranged weapon. In other words, it is not made known to their Uncle Thorin who has a dislike for every and anything that is remotely Elvish, a grudge perhaps bigger than the size of the lonely mountain.

"Quick Fili! Put your knife through the creature!" Kili shoves his brother to the act after he lays the carcass on the floor, pulling the arrow out of its body. "We mustn't let Uncle Thorin find out what killed it."

The rash raven brother has a point Fili thinks, as he pulls his knife from his belt and plunges it deep into the wound. It has been a year since he has made this bow for Kili, a year since then his brother never parts with it wherever they go. A year of smiles, Kili's smiles, and Fili never gets tired of it.

Likewise goes to the brother nevertheless.

"Kili," Fili speaks softly, pulling the knife out of the body, "Perhaps… you should talk to Uncle Thorin about your love for the bow. I'm sure he may resist it in the beginning, but we'll convince him. You and I."

The archer sighs, a heavy one that echoes, as he falls to the ground on his bum, watching the sun setting through the slender trunks in the woods. Fili joins suit, pulling his coat neatly before he sits on it, looking in the direction of the sun his brother looks. He understands his worries, he feels his weight, they are two brothers who functions as one after all.

"I'm worried he'll think little of me," Kili lets his woes go, "That of all weapons I could have picked proudly as a dwarf, I chose the Elf's."

"Nonsense! Uncle Thorin is a man of practicality. He will see good use out of your talents, Kili. Fear not, I will be with you every step of the way."

Beknownst to Fili, his words could always calm the anxiety racing inside of Kili's heart whenever it happens. His words are strong and encouraging, the raven brother feels truth in all his brother expresses. He pulls the bow from his back once more, examining the crude carvings and amateur workmanship. This is a bow made by his brother—the first bow in his entire life, and also the greatest gift he could ever receive.

"How long did you take to make this, Fili?"

Fili gasps, he certainly didn't expect his brother to ask him a sensitive question such as this, not after a year most definitely. He's a little nervous to answer, considering how much effort he made to carve the strongest wood from the toughest tree he could find. The late nights he has spent filing them when Kili's asleep, the daytimes he disappeared from his brother's sight to complete the gift on time. It could almost be said that he is a little embarrassed by his devotion to give the best to his brother, a little too shy to admit it outwardly.

But it is his brother after all, the one he spends day and night with, since the day they were born. Since the day they were destined to be brothers for life and time.

"Not long," he answers plainly. There really is no need to bring up the past.

"Fili," Kili glowers, "tell me!"

It took a little more persuasion than that before the blonde gives in. If anger didn't work on the tough dwarf, then the subsequent pleading eyes certainly melted the resilience Fili put up. Kili has a way with him and Fili fears the day he actually finds out about it.

"A little more than seven days, but not more than eight nights. I couldn't stay out of your sight any longer before you start sensing something!"

Kili laughs, "Well you're certainly right!"

However, that sharp laughter softens no sooner as he throws an arm around his brother, pulling the elder sibling to him while the sun sets in the distance. Fili feels his heart tightened in a split second before he relinquishes it in the embrace. It still surprises him every now and then that Kili tries to be sticky despite they have reached adulthood. It may make him nervous but he likes the closeness they've maintained.

"It's beautiful," Kili says it so gently that it becomes unlike him. Fili looks in amazement, feeling the hand on his shoulder tightening.

"What's the matter? You seem a little nervous."

Sighing, almost a little disappointed in fact, Kili looks into the horizon, "I'll… I'll talk to Uncle Thorin about it. You're… going to be there with me, right?"

"Of course I will be! We're brothers, and we always stick together."

Relieved, the blonde picks himself up this time as he lends a helping hand this time. Kili smiles at it, holding his hand tight and he throws the carcass around his back once more. They trot towards the disappearing sunset in jests and tease, another beautiful day into night.

"Thanks, Fili."


	2. Cold Feet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien or PJ's "the Hobbit".**

* * *

_Alright then, so we've made it into the next chapter. I know I'm no awesome writer like most people are in the section but hey, I hope all of you who has reviewed, faved and followed enjoy these little snippets I have you guys. So, let's get starting. _

* * *

**Blonde and Raven**

**Chapter 02 : Cold Feet**

Three days after the secret agreement was made, Fili wakes up bright and eager at the sound of clashing metal from the yard. Uncle Thorin is already at his work, the life of a common blacksmith starts early. Miraculous is the scent of rotisserie, the blond prince hops out of his bed and dashes for the dining room. What awaits the young man is delightfully the luxurious spread of meat and cheese, unusual at the time of the day it is served. And in Fili's defense if he may, his favorite Uncle Balin matches the rarity of this meal as he steps out of the kitchen his taller younger brother, Dwalin.

There is joviality in the air they stride. The prince feels as though he is missing something.

"Good morning, Fili." Balin speaks warmly, setting the plates in five not before he slaps Dwalin on the hand for the brawler steals another piece of the meat.

The younger brother grunts a little, who is then ordered to bring the morning beverage out to the table in an attempt to stray him away from the food. Though as much as he may complain, he complies without much resistance intended.

"Good morning Uncle Balin!" The young prince greets, still a little more than baffled at the special arrangement until he points it out daringly, "May I ask what's the occasion?"

Surprised as he is, Dwalin returns to the table with a gentle knock to the prince's head, earning an earnest chuckle from his amiable brother that makes him laugh as well. Fili looks even more confused that he has ever been, trying his very best to recall the dates on the calendar until he shoots up an enlightenment across his face as bright as the sun. How stupid he must have been! How in the world, possibly and impossibly, could he have forgotten about such an important day!

Making a good turn, Fili runs back to the direction he came from, leaving the pair of brothers laughing heartily at the excitement bolted across his face.

"KILI!"

Fili exclaims loudly in running steps, crossing past the door swinging open with one grumpy dwarf making his entrance. He doesn't stop to greet however, there's too much hype oozing out of his mind despite their uncle's yelling roaring the hall.

"Quiet down, Fili! Don't make such a ruckus in the morning."

"Let the boys have their way today, Thorin." Balin emerges from behind, the old man wearing peace like war has never touched him, "Today's his special day, after all."

Thorin sighs. What sense would it make now to stop the joviality when he was the one who invited the Fundin brothers to concoct the spread?

"KILI!" The blond sibling bolts into the door, noticing his younger brother still rolling beneath the coarse fabric of woolen skin, eyes hiding from the rays of sun. He beams at his brother's sleeping form and decides that this is unacceptable for a day like this. So he hurdles into action and pulls the night sheets away from the bed head, hoping to find the sleeping face of the other prince but was greeted by his feet instead.

"Wake up, Kili!" Fili tries again, stomping to the foot of the bed to find raven hair dangling from the corners of the bed. Some habits just don't die.

He shuffles the sheet off the bed and dumps it on the floor in glee. In an instant Kili's subconscious brings both of his hands clasping to the sides of his arms, the lost of the warmth makes him groan displeased. But Fili has no considerations for that now, his brother is sleeping out on a very important day.

Slurring, "What on Middle Earth… Fi-Fili…" Kili rubs an eye before cuddling himself once more, missing his woolen skin.

"Come on, hurry up! You're not forgetting what day today is, are you?" Fili grins widely, hands tugging Kili's wrist off the bed. "You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

"My feet are cold! Should you ever wonder why!" The sleepy sibling is being pulled up from the bed, eyes still shut tight from the sun. Fili frowns at his lethargic of a brother, watching him nodding off ridiculously even in his sitting position. This calls for a change of plans, Fili proposes in his mind, a hand immediately grabbing his brother's foot protruding from his folded legs.

His thumb, but of course, digging deep into the flat of his foot that hits the ticklish spot awaking Kili up in less than a second.

"FILI!" Kili screams, in all clattered surprise at his weakness exploited. "You do not grab my foot like that!"

"Good heavens, Kili! Chilly feet when the winter has yet to arrive! Are you not feeling well?" The cold feet spot-on isn't anything Fili has expected and on closer observation, it appears that the raven brother has cheeks glowing as red as fire in the night.

Kili dismisses his brother's goodwill, feeling brisk that an illness is the last thing he would expect to befall on him on such a fine day. However as he attempts to arise from his bed, he finds a giddy spell throbbing in the depths of his head affecting him. Fili observes with heavy concerns, noticing his brother fall back to the bed at once he tries to get off it. It strikes worries to his bone, certain that his brother might not have just caught a common flu.

Instinctively, he slaps the palms of his hands to both sides of Kili's face. Circling his palms over his cheeks, the younger brother takes in a deep breath as he sees his brother's face coming closer to him. He feels his heart stricken panicking, eyes glaring in disbelief at their proximity whereas Fili frowns his eyes, staring into his brother's onyx irises in his natural. He wants to say something, or ask something perhaps, but his mind is as vacant as the homework he has never done in his youth. His lips go a little dry in the parched air, but he is too afraid to lick them moist in turn.

"Kili…" Fili whispers, the tip of their noses touching when he finds his brother's eyes shut tight once more. Something about it makes him smile. His adorable brother's little behavior baffles him.

Then he feels it. Kili feels a light bump on his forehead as he curiously parts his eyes. There he sees, Fili presses his own forehead over his, looking concernedly as he desperately tries to figure something out. A little after a few seconds of their connection, the blond prince detaches himself away from his brother, who sighs inaudibly, before he readies his epiphany so it seems.

"I think you have fallen sick, Kili. Perhaps you should stay in bed today?"

Confused, Kili presses his palm to his forehead and insists that he is far from being ill. After a couple of failed attempts getting off the bed, he finally resigns to fate as Fili tucks him right back in bed. His elder brother sets his pillow neatly at the bed head before settling him over it, then he pulls the woolen skin over and makes sure to tuck the ends of it beneath his cold feet.

"What's taking you boys so long?" Trudging in from the door is none other than Thorin, eyes stern and glaring making Kili slide into the bed, revealing nothing but the mess of his raven hair and eyes peeping.

Fili turns, "Kili seems to have taken ill, Uncle Thorin."

Silently Thorin walks to his bedside and in a shocking attempt to Kili, he rests a hand gently over the raven prince's forehead before he nods in agreement. While Kili stares stiffly, Fili is but all concerned about his brother's well-being as he waits for Thorin to say something, until some other footsteps are heard clambering towards them.

As soon as Balin appears at the door with his own brother, Thorin speaks in radial care, "We will need some winter medication for the young boy. Could you see to it, Balin?"

Without questions further a do, the advisor takes one quick look at the bedridden prince before he nods in acceptance, with Dwalin following him to the human market self-voluntarily.

"You stay here and take care of your brother, Fili." Fili nods without a sign of hesitation.

Guilt slides inside Kili while he watches everyone meticulously taking care of him. The silhouette of Thorin's back leaving his room makes his heart twitch, the number of years he spent being afraid of his uncle where here he showers unconditional concern like he had never expected. He feels ashamed of himself, and he doesn't want Fili to find out.

Although, it is a fool's errand to hope for something he knows not possible.

* * *

"Are you feeling better, Kili?"

How many hours it has been since Kili isn't too sure about it. But the sight of his brother sitting on a chair beside him reading and just watching him warms his heart under the sickness of cold he breathes. He finds himself coughing a little more now, and the muffled croaks bringing more worries to his older brother.

Pouring a mug of water from the flask Uncle Balin sent in earlier along with the medication he retrieved, Fili slips a hand under his brother's burning neck as he lifts him in his arm to hand him the water and herbs. Kili smiles weakly, a few weak coughs in between before he lets the water soothe his dry throat along with grounded human medication. Watching Kili drinking the water greedily, Fili sets his free hand over his brother's head to give it a few pats before he takes his temperature over his forehead once more. It is not residing.

"Are you hungry, Kili?"

He shakes his head, "I'm just cold."

"Bad day for cold feet. Do you want another coat?"

He shakes his head again, "It's actually nice lying like this."

Fili smiles, the free hand now stretching over to the far side of his brother's body as he hustles him closer while gathering the sheets up to his neck. "Then by all means enjoy it, brother."

* * *

"…feeling better?"

Kili hears soft mumblings as he drifts in and out of sleep. This time, it doesn't sound like Fili.

"He says he feels cold before he fell back to sleep." It's Fili this time, but who is he talking to?

"Give me a moment." And there is silence again. The pain throbbing in his head feels horrible and his limbs feel uncontrollably cold.

Several moments later Kili feels a clutter of warmth covering him fully, much more than his woolen skin could have ever provided the last he recalled. As he tries to peek through his tired eyes, he sees pitch-black fur all over him. Then he hears Fili speak again, just before he passes out once more.

"Thank you, Uncle Thorin."

* * *

When Kili finally finds the energy to get out of bed, daytime seems to have completely passed before him and he awakes to night. It reminds him of what the elders say about his birth, that he was one of the rare few dwarves who was born in the night. His mother has had a bad time conceiving him in the progress, and his father had been running around doing whatever he could to aid the process. But what was rare wasn't let alone his birth in the dark, it was the fact that his mother wasn't alone when she was in labor the entire time.

Fili had been there watching calmly. He had been by his mother's side, holding her hand, watching the very moment his brother was brought to this world.

And as his eyes open likewise now, he sees Fili resting by his bed table, head lying over his bent elbow on the furniture. When he peels the overly warm fur from his body, he notices his brother holding his hand beneath the cloak. Kili startles, a slight retraction of his hand waking his lightsleeper brother up.

"K-Kili…" Fili rubs his eyes, "You're up. Feeling better?"

Kili nods nervously, taking the opportunity to slip his hand out as Fili stretches his back, yawning. He picks himself up from the bed, the heat trapped escaping rapidly as the cold hits him. Worried, Fili throws the black cloak over his back once more, earning a surprise look from his younger brother who has always been the more careless one with everything including his own well being.

"Don't catch a cold again, keep it on." Fili chastises.

Kili nods obediently, "I'm starving! Anything to eat?"

That is when the blond prince grins in delight, "Glad you have the appetite for food now! It would've be a shame if you're going to miss out the feast Uncle Balin's prepared."

Lost, the raven prince asks, "What… am I forgetting…?"

"Kili!" Fili exclaims, "It's your birthday!"

He must have been disorientated by the news because Kili continues to stare at his brother like he must have made the biggest mistake all day. But it only lasted for as long until Fili starts to count the days and dates on Middle Earth with him that he realize that it really is his birthday indeed. And he got the cold feet on his birthday.

"Blessed as he is to be! Let goodness fall on your birthing day, Kili!" Fili yells aloud, throwing his arms around his recovering brother who receives it affectionately. He smiles hard, screaming words of thanks in return that alert the elders in the hall to find out what is going on in their room.

The healthy glow on Kili's face relieves them of their worries, and in fact no sooner did Uncle Thorin begin to chide Kili for his carelessness not taking care of himself.

"Let the chiding wait till tomorrow. We should enjoy this day while the night lasts." Balin continues to distract their king as he moves him out of the room, signaling to Dwalin to get the boys ready for the feast that is setting out in the hall ready to be warmed up before consuming. Kili looks down, a little ashamed that he has made his uncle worried in his negligence, again.

Dwalin, however, is quick to erase that sense of guilt as he whispers, "Your Uncle Thorin is just being a tough nut to crack. You should've seen his worried face when you fell ill. He cares for you, Kili."

Fili nods in agreement, "Who did you think gave you this cloak?"

Breaking the smallest of smiles, Kili wraps the fur cloak tightly around him as he hops off his bed into his boots. Dwalin clears the flask and mug off the boy's table before he exits the room, leaving Fili to tend to his brother personally.

"Thanks, Fili." Kili leans into his brother's aid, where Fili wraps a hand to his shoulder as they walk out of the room together.

"That's twice in three days. What would you do without me, Kili?" Fili laughs.

Smiling weakly, the boys walk towards the hall where they hear their elders screaming and shouting over the rotisserie that they tried warming, seeming to have been burnt in their inexperienced carelessness. They chuckle to themselves, wondering what their elders could do without them since they have always been the ones in charge of the kitchen.

"I don't know, Fili… I don't know and I don't want to know and I don't want the day to come for me to know."

At the sound of that, Fili finds a sense of happiness filling him up, somewhere hidden inside his heart.


	3. Hair Clip

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien or PJ's "the Hobbit".**

* * *

_So this turned out a little different from what I had in mind but it ended way better than I originally had in mind, which is definitely less impressive than this one could be. Not that this one is in any way majestic, but of course._

* * *

**Blonde and Raven**

**Chapter 03 : Hair Clip**

Living with humans has proven its difference as to staying with a bunch of dwarves in mutual harmony. One of it being the gentleness a human lady can provide as compared to a dwarven huntress, as well as the stubbornness of any dwarf unmatched by any human. There are good times and bad ones, with the good ones thankfully seeing through more often than the others do.

However, such is not the kind reality of one dwarf by the name of Fili.

He may be charming; locks of the golden sun and a smile brighter than so however, there is one thing setting him apart from the average dwarves to everyone else and he honestly has no idea how it has come to this. It is a common trait amongst dwarves but no one seems to pick on anyone else other than him. Even his little brother Kili is spared from this merciless tease. The humans however, are relentless.

And today is like no other.

The girls continue to enamor his charm. A smile glistening in the heart of many yet none of which that topples head over heels for the dashing prince. Fili doesn't feel the pity for the lack of suitors or even girls, but every walk through town certainly feels like his last because even these girls aren't giving him an easy time. Like an arrow shot right through his dignity, these women are not of dwarven ethnicity in his given nature so what permits them to laugh about matters that Fili cannot change?

It wasn't his fault the human ladies were born taller than he was.

"Oh, isn't it Fili? Our charming little prince!"

Little is one of those words Fili has recently recognized that it has an alternative implication to his height. These people… what were they expecting of a dwarf for goodness gracious' sakes! Standing proud and tall at six-feet Elven glamour?

Dwarves are never ashamed of what they are or how they look, not even before the elegance of the Elves where the humans sang about their beautiful and envied by their looks.

Fili kicks a pebble at his feet, the milk lady coming his way with her old granny who would love to pat him on the head out of her harmless behavior. Once told that he resembled her long lost child decades ago, Fili decided since then he would nurse an old lady's wish if it could bring her happiness. He waltzes by her granddaughter who smiles shyly at him, a fine lady with the heart of a benevolent guardian, before he greets to the old lady aloud, complimenting their encounter with a gentle embrace.

Her granddaughter watches with amour, unaware of the pair of eyes staring from across the marketplace.

Those eyes know the affection in her eyes are beyond caring.

"Isn't the sun bright and burning this winter today, granny?" Fili shouts, clearly the old lady suffering from some hearing problems.

"My son," she reaches for his hand, "a perfect day for a beautiful date."

Then she turns to her granddaughter and signals her over, the girl little over sixteen years of human age.

"You should take my lovely Ellisse out on this wonderful day."

That put Prince Fili on the spot. Even if he were no dwarven prince, Fili would never imagine himself taking the hand of a human girl over the meadows. This fair lady would be far too young for him, and supposedly in a few more years taller than he would be in fact. He can't help but feel a little concerned with their height difference, not since he has been the talk of town by this harmless joke.

Harmless could be a little understated in this instance.

But there is another reason why he couldn't find himself taking the hand of another person in his mind. The real reason he couldn't set himself at ease if he were to do so.

"Would you do it for your old granny, Fili?" She is almost pleading. "Poor Ellisse has always been taking care of me so the suitors have stopped coming because of this old woman taking up her time!"

"Oh granny, don't you say that!" Her voice is as smooth as silk.

She bears complexion as pale as porcelain with a rosy hint on her point cheekbones. Small hands and a lithe waist, her covered composure makes her in no lack of suitors but she has never once accepted the courtship of any other males in town as far as the dwarven prince is aware of. But even with such fine features, Fili knows he wouldn't have noticed her if it wasn't for that one blinding similarity she had with someone on his mind.

Wavy raven long strands.

"I can't spend much time out today because I have to have the dinner prepared tonight, but if you would like, I would be able to spend just a little time with you, Lady Ellisse." Oh Balin's lessons certainly made appearance of themselves in the back of Fili's mind helpfully.

Then her granny smiles at her and hustles her over to the little prince, who is but an inch shorter than she is as they stand closer together. She seems startled, though the walk through the marketplace will not be easy for either one of them to bear.

"Oei, isn't that our little dwarf with Ellisse the seamstress?" The butcher calls from his corner, bringing attention to the duo who tried to blend into the crowd inconspicuously. Fili sighs, one start signals the awakening of the choir.

"I've heard rumors Ellisse never accepts suitors!"

"Perhaps magical words whispered by the dwarf!"

"Aren't they beautiful together? Oh only if the dwarf is on stilts in the years to come I guess!"

Fili is almost at his limit while bracing his anger through the marketplace, until that last one broke his tank. As he was about to give these people a piece of his mind, he hears them yelping in pain and turns to see some on knees covering their heads. Apparently there seems to be little stones shooting out from an alley specifically targeting at these people.

"Wait here," and before she could speak a word, Fili runs towards that dark corner shadowed by the building beside it from the sun.

The people continue to whine in minor aches and bruises, none of which were fatal and bleeding. This person meant no harm it would seem, but why the effort if not so?

Hopeful, he pops his head into the alley, but there is no one he had hoped to see.

It is indeed wishful thinking. Why would he have hoped to see someone he knew standing there?

Deciding he would hurriedly rejoin Ellisse, the flicker of refraction hit his eyes as he looks to the ground, finding an intricate piece of accessory that he finds himself very familiar with. He grins at it, before tucking it into his coat.

* * *

"How was your day, Fili?" Balin asks, noticing the unusual grin plastered on the young prince's face. True the boy smiles more often than he should, but something's exceptionally joyous tonight it seems.

"It was good, Uncle Balin!"

Crowding around the fireplace in the early winter night are the Durin heirs with their advisor, each indulging in a little activity on their own. Balin let the book rest on his thighs, noticing Fili making another silly grin at his brother who is back-facing him, figuring the map of a place known as the Shire which his Uncle Thorin left him with. The king has left with Dwalin straight after their meal, and evidently discreet about their destination.

Kili groans at the map, counting the number of days and night they would have to travel to this place.

"Have you seen this map, Fili? This place, the Shire, is numerous days far from where we are. I wonder why Uncle Thorin asks us to study the route."

But Fili isn't actually listening. He grabs the accessory in his pocket tightly before he chooses to continue Uncle Balin's curiosity instead.

"I've found something astounding today, Uncle Balin. Something that looks matching."

Balin stares quizzically at his young prince, "And would you like to enlighten me on what you have found?"

The blond prince grins again, "A matching hair clip to mine."

That caught Kili's attention undoubtfully amidst the map reading this time. He swallows a thick breath, instantly turning around to look at his brother smiling widely at him. When he attempts to pry for details, he notices Fili's hand slipped in his pocket, apparently holding something in that compartment to his horror.

He found it.

"Where did you find this exquisite dwarven accessory, Fili?"

Kili looks all around nervously.

"By the marketplace, Uncle Balin."

Kili stares blankly at the both of them.

"Well then, may I have a look at it?"

"Of course you ca—"

That was his last straw before he climbs up from the floor, stiff and shocked. Panicking.

"Are you all right, Kili?" Uncle Balin asks concernedly, a little surprised at his behavior. Fili watches quietly, waiting to hear his brother's response.

"I'm… I'm turnin' in for the night!"

The stomping footsteps sounding down the hallway earns a tiny laughter from Fili, who waits for the door to slam shut before he informs to retire for the night as well.

* * *

Unfortunately for Kili, the sheets over his head is unable to drain out the sound of the shutting bedroom door. He knows Fili is here now.

Especially since he has found the thing he lost.

He wonders what this anxiousness is all about. Like, he doesn't know why he feels the need to not let his brother know what he did at the marketplace. There are no secrets between the both of them since birth! They would share every single thing they come across and if they must hide, they would hide from everyone but not from themselves. Besides, he was doing good for his brother early this day. The humans let their little jokes get ahead of themselves and he could definitely see that his brother did not enjoy the tease today.

Least not to say, his brother was indeed… taking a lady out for the first time.

He doesn't want anybody to ruin that… does he?

Maybe Fili is going to share this little experience he has with the lady he has become acquainted with him. Remember, they share everything together.

Since birth, since they are brothers.

"Kili? I know you are not asleep." His voice sounds certain of him, so Kili peels the sheet over his head, turning back to look at him.

Fili smiles, his brother looks nervous. He then brandishes the clip from his pocket showing it to Kili, who immediately pulls the sheet over his mouth as he slinks into it. If Fili were to ask him the purpose of his action, he would have no answer to that.

"You dropped this."

"Yeah… I did." Kili tries to play it casual but it appears he is still an amateur at it.

"Why were you attacking the villagers?"

That accusation instantly pulls the raven prince out of his bed, making his stand firm and loud in fact, "I wasn't attacking them! I'm just teaching them a lesson to never tease indiscriminately against us dwarves!"

But Fili isn't convinced, "Just that? You can't have me fooled, Kili. There must be more to it."

"There is nothing more!" Kili insists, mind scrambling for a distraction which went in the wrong direction, "Why not you tell me about the date you had with the human lady?"

In spite bemused, Fili complies with his brother's wants, "She is smart. A very caring lady. She understands the dwarven culture through books and she has found us very united by the heart."

As he continues, Kili finds it harder to listen to the good words his brother puts for the lady. He feels like there is something counting down inside him, melding him closer to a point where he could no longer listen to it anymore. He doesn't know where this suffocating feeling in his chest came from, but it didn't seem like it is going to go away for the night. It is getting even more difficult when Fili is nothing but praises about the kindness of the human lady named Ellisse.

Then, his brother made the alarming end.

"She expressed her interest in me, Kili."

Could Fili have responded to her request? Kili didn't dare to think, and he realizes his brother didn't dare to continue either. There is nothing but silence in the room.

"G-go…good, isn't it brother!" Finally, he tries.

Fili looks startled.

"S-she looks like a mighty f-fine lady that I c-can see!" _Oh, stop stuttering_, Kili warns himself. The suffocation grows bigger in magnitude.

"Kili."

"This would be great news! I t-think!"

"Kili—"

"We should inform Uncle Balin and s-see if he could advise re-regarding the preparations—"

"KILI!"

Fili grabs his brother hard, so hard, the visible shaking disappears from his torso. There is absolute sadness hidden in his brother's eyes and it hurts Fili to see his brother reacting in a way he is so unaware of it himself.

Kili looks away from his brother, perhaps blossoming in the fruits of love, and finds the suffocation making its way to his eyes. He grits his teeth, fighting the urge to cry like he wouldn't have resisted when he was young. There should be happiness for his brother, so why was he feeling sad?

"Kili…"

For the lack of words, he brushes the raven strands of his brothers, smiling at the beauty of its darkness. Then pulling the sides of his hair, he clasps the clip right back to its original position with its original owner, making sure the strands are properly placed like they have always been. Kili could do nothing but stare at his brother's actions, a lack of idea with what his brother meant.

"I didn't accept the invitation." Fili sighs, "I couldn't."

The reddened eyes continue to stare at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence. And he looks down at the space between them, until Fili reaches for his hands and holds them in his.

"I… I only see you in her."

Kili felt his heart stopped for a moment, then a surge of nervousness rushing through him. Did Fili really meant what he… said?

"What do you… mean?" Despite how timid his voice sounded, he needed to know.

Fili sighs, "I… I don't know, Kili." He lets the hand go.

But Kili is quick to catch them again, holding his hands tightly in his, "Fili, I…"

There is nothing more he hopes for so badly than to get his words across to him right this moment however, there were no words he could speak of.

"It's fine. We should… turn in. Everything will be better spoken at another time."

Watching Fili leaving his side never felt as miserable as it did this time in all of Kili's life.


End file.
